megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Junpei Iori
Junpei Iori (伊織順平) is a playable character from Persona 3. He is a student of Gekkoukan High School. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable Character *Persona 3 FES: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link (Female MC Only) *Persona 3 (Manga) 'Design' Junpei has dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee. He is shown to be taller than the male and female Protagonist and slightly shorter than Akihiko. He is seen with both of his hands on his belt sometimes, except while wielding a two-handed sword. While at school and in Tartarus, he is in the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap and silver necklace. On weekends off, he wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt, black pants, his hat and necklace. On summer days off, he wears a faded black tank top and navy blue jeans. He never seems to be without with his hat except in two anime scenes (Group Picture and Resolve), or his necklace, which is not worn while in Yakushima for summer vacation, Kyoto while on free time, or in the hot springs. 'Personality' Junpei is portrayed as somewhat goofy, perverted, kind, caring, and sometimes serious in missions and other events. He is shown to be jealous of the Protagonist's special power (regardless of gender) and even goes as far as to flirt with the Female Protagonist on some occasions. Junpei is sometimes shown to be depressed or angry, occasionally because of his alcoholic father. His personality undergoes a change once he meets Chidori and gets to know her, showing a more caring side to him that what he usually shows to others (although a friendly side becomes apparent in the Female Protagonist route, it does not develop as far as Junpei's relationship with Chidori) However, Chidori's sudden reluctance to see him anymore startles him, and he falls into a depressed state. Towards the end of November Chidori attempts to attack Junpei, and this causes a major conflict within him. Junpei's death and subsequent revival by Chidori, which caused her to die, sent him back into a depressed state. Only with the discovery of Chidori's sketchbook, and the pictures of him that she drew, allowed him to bounce back, resolving to be a better person for all those close to him. Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 16 (17) *'Date of Birth': January 16th, 1993 *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Height': 170.5 cm (5'7.5") *'Blood Type': B *'Initial Persona': Hermes *'Ultimate Persona': Trismegistus *'Weapons': Two-Handed Sword *'Arcana/Social Link': Magician Junpei Iori is one of the protagonist's friends. Junpei feels insecure and often hides this with humor and boasting. His insecurities lead him to jealousy toward the protagonist. Junpei fights with a two-handed sword, but wields it more like a bat due to his lack of combat training. Like most of the playable characters, Junpei is a student at Gekkoukan High School, and has been in Yukari's class before. Akihiko Sanada found him during the Dark Hour, crying and disoriented in a convenience store. As soon as Junpei discovers he has the ability to summon a Persona, he joins S.E.E.S. and moves into the dorm, an action which irritates Yukari Takeba. Junpei is glad to join the team, as it gets him away from his alcoholic father, whom he resents. Junpei fancies himself as a ladies man, and has a somewhat dirty mind. He makes quick and inaccurate assumptions about the protagonist and Yukari's relationship, when she mentions 'last night'. Junpei is usually the first to comment on how attractive the ladies of S.E.E.S. are. On vacations, he attempts to pick up the local women, usually dragging his male friends along. Junpei is eager to fight, because playing hero makes him feel important. He commonly neglects his school work and uses S.E.E.S. to boost his low-self esteem. Junpei grows jealous of the protagonist, due to his Wild Card ability and position as the field leader of S.E.E.S. Junpei acts reckless, often attempting to prove himself to his teammates. Junpei ends up falling for Chidori Yoshino, a member of Strega. Chidori's loyalty to Takaya Sakaki and Junpei's position with S.E.E.S. ends up conflicting, resulting in Junpei being fatally shot by Takaya. Chidori sacrifices herself and uses her Persona to restore Junpei to life. He becomes more focused due to her death, and his Persona, fusing with Chidori's Persona Medea, becomes Trismegistus. Chidori's residual power remains with Junpei, allowing him to regenerate health over time. A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3 FES The Journey The Answer When Junpei becomes trapped in the dorm, he and Koromaru form a independent party to search for supplies in the Abyss of Time. Aigis ends up discovering a supply route before Junpei, which causes his party to disband. Junpei then becomes playable again. Unlike Yukari, Junpei isn't bothered by the thought of returning to fight the Shadows. When we open the door leading to the flashback about Junpei's past, we see him taking a stroll at Pawlownia Mall to forget about his depressing coexistance with his alcoholic father. There he, by chance, meets Koromaru and gets along easily with him. Two school partners then appear and invite Junpei to have some drinks at the Escapade club, but he rejects their proposal since he's not still the legal age to drink and, besides, he wasn't in the mood because of his father. After the flashback he tells Aigis that his father has slightly overcome his addiction, but he still drinks. He also forms a team with Koromaru to battle Aigis and Metis for the keys. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Junpei represents the Magician Arcana Social Link for the female protagonist route. Junpei can only be friends with the female protagonist because of how he feels towards Chidori. At some social link, Junpei found out that there's someone who took photos of the female protagonist and help her to find the culprit. Junpei will give the female protagonist a pig key holder were he used to keep his house keys. Since he moved to the dorm, he kept his house keys at hand because of the circumstances he had with his father. Battle Quotes *Hermes! (Summoning Persona: Hermes) *Trismegistus! (Summoning Persona: Trimegistus) *I won't lose to him. (Summoning Persona for the first time) *Time to shake things up a bit. (Using Persona skills) *Check this out! (Using Persona skills) *It's on! (Using Persona Skills) *Home run! (Delivering a Critical Hit) *Awesome! (Ally Delivers Critical Hit) *Get 'em! *Here's our chance! Let's get 'em! (Prompting All-Out Attack) *Get back here, you son of a-! (During All-Out Attack) *Huh? Why not? (Relenting from All-Out Attack) *Yeah! It's my turn! (Requesting Co-Op attack) *Way to go Yuka-tan! (Cheering on Yukari) *That one just won't die! (Failed to finish the foe) *Damn, I couldn't finish it off. (Failed to finish the foe) *Here! (Healing an Ally) *What the hell?! (After Stumbling) *Damn it! (After Stumbling) *Sorry to keep you waiting. (Standing up after being knocked Down) *Damn. I blew it. (Stands up after being knocked down) *Gotcha. (Changing Battle Tactics) *All right. Fine. (Changing Battle tatics) *Who's the man!? (Battle Won: Hermes) *Not bad, huh? (Battle Won: Hermes) *Let's keep going! (Battle Won: Trismegistus) *Dude, we gotta pull together! *Ta da da da! Junpei has leveled up! (Level Up) *Ta da da da! I'm da man! (Level Up) *Mano a Mano! Let's do this! (Trismegistus) *Crap, Slash attacks are out! (Enemy resistant to Slash) *Strikes are no good! (Enemy resistant to Strike) *That thing cant be Pierced! (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *Forget about using Fire! (Enemy resistant to Fire) *Dude, Ice is useless! (Enemy resistant to Ice) *Forget about Wind! (Enemy resistant to Wind) *Dammit, Electricity is out! (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *Light's not doin' a damn thing! (Enemy resistant to Light) *Darkness wont work! (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *Shit, Almighty wont work?! (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *No, he's/she's not alone! I wont let him/her die! (Final Nyx battle) Gallery Image:JunpeiClose.jpg|Junpei Close Up art11_2.jpg|concept art of Junpei P3p art18.jpg|Junpei Iori render for Persona 3 Portable persona .jpg Persona 3 Junpei anime.png|Concept artwork of Junpei (cinematic) Persona 3 Manga Junpei.jpg|Junpei in manga adaption Persona 3 Junpei.jpg|Early Concept Art for Junpei Persona 3 Junpei 2.jpg|Early Concept Art for Junpei Trivia *Junpei shares the same Japanese voice actor, Kōsuke Toriumi, with Eikichi Mishina from Persona 2 duology. * The Shirt of Chivalry, a type of costume for males in FES and P3P, is noted for the Kanji symbols on their backs that symbolizes the character themselves. Junpei's kanji means "Color", as in his colorful personality. The kanji also means "dirty minded", a trait of Junpei used for humorous purposes. * Like all Magician Arcana Social Links (Yosuke Hanamura, Kenji), Junpei's crush with the woman he likes ends in a tragic manner. *Japanese fans often refer to Junpei as "Terete" (affectionately or otherwise) because of his habit of exclaiming "Teretete!" (Ta da da da! in the NA version) during a level up. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters